Angel
by b-cullen1918
Summary: When Carlisle Cullen was changed know one realised he left something very precious behind...his daughter Isabella Cullen. BXE to come.
1. Isabella Cullen

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters**

**Angel Summary-When Carlisle was changed, nobody realised that he left a very precious thing behind, his five year old daughter Bella. Unknown to him Bella was also changed 14 years later age 16, will everything work out with them and could he handle his Edward falling in love with her?**

Carlisle Cullen was sick of doing these stupid vampire hunts, all he wanted to do was stay home with his angel Bella. He had already lost Bella's mother in child-birth, he didn't want to take any risk of her becoming an orphan, but he knew this would be a way to make his father proud, he had already disappointed him my marring and having a child at 18.

"Father, the men are waiting outside, I'll be back just before sunrise, take care of Isabella for me"

"Carlisle, you have a maid, she can look after the child" Carlisle sighed knowing it was a useless battle to get his father to bond with Bella, it would never happen.

"Victoria, Bella has to be fed, bathed and put to bed by 6, no-later" He smiled to himself knowing Bella would go to bed a lot later than 6 as she could wrap even the hardest men around her finger, never mind her gentle maid Victoria.

"Very well father, I will be back soon"

Unbeknown to Carlisle he wouldn't be back soon, as lurking in the shadows were a group of weak unfed vampires waiting for any-sort of prey, and that prey would be-of course-Carlisle. When the vampires emerged his men ran, leaving him there to cope on his own. He felt the razor sharp teeth of the monster sink into his neck and the fire coursing through his veins. That night Carlisle hid under bags of old potato peelings, trying anything to muffle his screams, thinking of what he was becoming and what would become of his angelic daughter.

*************************************************************************************

It had been 3 days and 3 nights since the pastor had last seen his son, the child had not stopped crying since her father hadn't returned, the maid had tried to comfort her, but to no avail, nothing could prevent the little girl crying. On the forth night Isabella abruptly stopped crying, Victoria raced to the girls room, worried something had happened, but instead saw her smiling at the window.

"Daddy came!, he twas der, he ad wed eyes, he smiley me" Victoria was worried about the little girls health, she had started seeing things.

"Father Cullen!, its Isabella" Knowing he wouldn't reply Victoria whisked the little girl up and carried her out the house, she knew a family that would happily take little Isabella in, they had a son of their own, but at least the beautiful girl would be loved.

*************************************************************************************

"Happy 16th Birthday Izzy" The little girl wasn't little anymore, she had been adopted into a wealthy family, she seemed happy, but underneath she was miserable. She had never forgot about her father and missed him so much each and everyday, her adopted parents were lovely and generous to her, but they didn't fill that void. Ever since Victoria had taken her that night she had never let anyone call her Bella, that was her fathers name for her.

A problem for Bella was her adoptive brother Henry, he was 1 year older and had always been a bit cruel to Bella, the odd punch here and there, but recently it had been taken to the next level, he would use his brute strength to break a rib, her petite body was covered in cigarette burns. The bullying wasn't all physical though, it was mental, with little whispers when she walked past "Mother and Father hate you", "Your father never loved you", "Ugly, Fat, Despicable, A laughing stock", Bella's confidence was in tatters until exactly three months after her 16th birthday, Henry and Bella had to go to the next village to get their shoes tailored.

"Were taking a short cut through the forest"

"Mother said we weren't to, she said there are dangerous things in those woods"

"Well mother isn't here, I am and I'm in charge, there's nothing more dangerous in there than me" Henry smiled at Bella threatening "Come on then".

Bella and Henry made there way to the clearing, there was a root sticking out the mud which Bella tripped over , her knee gushed with blood.

"Why don't you smell pretty, I could just eat you up" A voice sounded from the thicker trees. Bella looked over at Henry, his eyes had widen in fear as he looked into the forest.

"What's there Henry?" Bella didn't feel any fear as she looked up at Henry, she felt finally things were happening for a reason, things were falling into place.

A creature stepped out from behind the trees, its eyes a deep crimson piercing into Bella.

"What's there Henry?" the creature began to mimic Bella's voice "Little girl, have you never been told a scary story, about witches, dragons, werewolves…vampires?"

"I have, but there all make-believe, there's nothing real about them" Bella responded strongly, the creature began to laugh, "Such a strong-headed girl, but not very clever" he sighed and looked at Henry

"I'm very thirsty, and my mother told me never to play with my food, did yours?"

"Y-y-yes she told us not to" Henry spluttered,

"Well I better not then" The creature darted at Henry, he allowed a blood-curdling scream escape his mouth "Please please don't hurt me…wh-what are you?"

"Silly boy, I'm a vampire and like I said, I'm very thirsty"

"No don't hurt me, take her, I have things to live for, she's already bleeding"

"What a nasty boy you are, trading your sisters life for your own, this will make it all the more fun"

The vampire shot at Henry, his body became gradually limper and the screaming faded, the vampire quickly disposed of the body and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Now you, what to do with you?"

Bella looked dumbfounded, though still no fear passed through her veins, she was as calm as when she entered the forest. The vampire sighed, this meal was no fun she wasn't scared of him, she didn't shout and plead she just stood and waited, so he did as she wanted and lunged.

Bella could feel the fire coarse through her veins, burning everywhere it went, the vampire must have killed her, she must be going to hell for allowing Henry to die, that was it she was going to hell, the minutes felt like years, but with her only feeling she had apart from burning, she felt different, more alert more defined.

*************************************************************************************

When Bella awoke, she was in different surroundings, she seemed to be lying on a cushioned chair, her throat felt dry and sore, but she was mostly relieved the pain was over. Surprisingly graceful she jumped of the seat and turned to the window.

"Ahh, your awake then" Bella quickly turned around and growled, startled she backed into a corner.

"No-no its okay, don't be scared, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, I'm Alistair, I found you in the forest, whoever changed you didn't stick around"

"Thank you, Sir, for not leaving me" Bella gasped at the sound of her voice it was like bells tinkering.

"Surprised at the change?, here I brought a mirror, so we get the appearance check out the way" Alistair laughed and handed the mirror to Bella "Take a look" Bella gasped at the sight of her reflection, her hair was longer with a slight wave it looked velvety and soft, she had curves in all the right places and her complexion and bone structure, was that of an angel, what shocked her most was the colour of her eyes.

"My eyes!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it"

"Used to it?, that means I have to kill humans?"

"That would generally be the idea" Alistair laughed "You remind me so much of someone, I just don't know who, anyway you didn't tell me your name"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Isabella, but people generally call me Izzy"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" If Bella's heart was beating she would have been heavily blushing at the moment.

"How old are you, you seem so young"

"I celebrated my 16th birthday a couple of months back" Alastair gasped

"Your only 16, so young, what kind of monster would take such a young girls life away?, so Isabella what's your last name?"

"Well I got adopted when I was five so I'm Isabella Marie Cullen-Kingsley"

"Cullen!?, I knew I recognised that way of speaking, the no-killing humans policy, but I didn't know he had a daughter, why were you adopted?"

"My mother died in childbirth and my father went out vampire hunting" Bella giggled at the irony "But he never returned"

"Good god, Carlisle Cullen is that your fathers name?"

"Yes, yes it is why, do you know him, is he alive?"

"Yes of course, he stayed with me for a while, while he was a newborn, the last I knew he had gone to Italy to find a reason for our existence" Alistair laughed "He was a strange one, at first he tried everyway to end his life, them turned to only feeding of animals" Bella gasped, she must find him, Alastair saw the urgency in her eyes, "You should go, I've been on my own for centuries, a few more won't hurt" He looked at Bella, he had already fallen in love with this girl, he had already dreamt of her calling him father, but to keep her there would be cruel and wrong "Go through the forest, deep through, humans don't tend to go there, you will attack if you come across one so be careful".

Bella stayed with Alastair a few more days to learn as much as possible, on the last day he handed her a diamond chain for luck, she thanked him and flew out the door. Alastair was never the same since Isabella left and his loneliness became all the more pronounced.

**First chapter done :]…from now on its going to be in Bella's POV, I only did it like this to lay down the background I hope you enjoyed :]**

**Please review, suggestions are always welcome.**

**And that's to everyone which reviewed and read Mystery and Reflection :]**


	2. The Cullens

**Bella POV-Present time**

Tracking, I was terrible at it, I should know because for 300 years I had been trying to track down my father, but with no luck. I was lonely, never had a proper coven to be around, although I had grown extremely close to Alastair the vampire who had found me all those years ago in that forest, I had never felt like I truly belonged. Alastair and I never lived together, I was more of a free spirit while he was content enough to stay hidden in England for all eternity, but now I was here in Forks after a phone call with Alastair.

"Alastair!, how are you?"

"I'm fine young Isabella, but I have excellent news for you"

"Really?, last time you said that you had plane tickets waiting for me to go back to London"

"You will really like it this time, I have where-abouts of your father!"

"Are you serious?, how, where?"

"When have I ever lied to you?, an old friend of mine was passing through and told me about a certain Dr. Carlisle Cullen moving to Forks, to start afresh"

"Forks?, as in Forks USA"

"That's it, and if you don't find him this time Iz, give up tracking, your hopeless at it" Alastair hung up the phone laughing to himself. That's how I ended up here in the green, wet town of Forks, I breathed in the mossy air and sighed, this was my last chance of finding him or I would give up and concentrate on something else, maybe education, I laughed and made my way to the woods to hunt, my eyes were becoming darker than usual, I didn't want to risk being near humans when I was most vulnerable to attack. I could smell a herd of elk about a mile from where I was standing, I sprinted, I hadn't ran in so long the feeling was indescribable, just being myself for once, I didn't need to pretend. I finished the herd off and walked through the forest.

I got to a sunny clearing and could see a huge white house, it was covered with windows and was so secluded it seemed like no human would want to live there, the closer I got I realized they wouldn't as the smell of vampires became more prominent.

I slowly walked up to the house, becoming more and more apprehensive with each step I took, as I was starting to smell at least six different vampire scents, I had never heard of a coven of this size apart from the Volturi.

I tapped on the door and held my breath, in a split second the door was open and standing in front of me was a little vampire, smaller than even me, with jet black spiky hair and beautiful golden eyes, she seemed about eighteen to nineteen years old with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, can I help you" Her voice was high and bubbly.

"Um, hi, I'm new here, I just came across your scent, I…"

"Oh! Your new to Forks, are you on your own?"

"Yeah, its just me" I managed a weak smile.

"Ooh this is excellent, come in, I'm Alice by the way" The little vampire seemed so excited just to see me, I followed her into a beautiful living room, it was one of the one's you would see in a show room with state of the art everything!

"Sit down, sit down" She squealed, I liked her already, I sat on the cream sofa and she gracefully sat next to me and smiled.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, its Isabella"

"Isabella" She seemed to be testing out how it sounded. "What a pretty name!"

"Thank you, do you live here on your own?, its just I thought…"

"No, no I live here with my husband, mum, dad, two brothers and sister, not biological of course, but were closer than that" She giggled "Oh, wow, I'm sure they'd love you, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper will be home soon, there hunting! We only live off animals, and by the looks of you, were not the only ones"

"Erm, yeah I couldn't bring myself to attack humans, I couldn't live like that"

"Same, were not monsters" She pulled a face and laughed "But you should tell that to my brother Edward, he thinks he's the epitome of all evil" She sighed, but turned her attention back to me "Will you tell me about you?"

"Of course" I smiled "I was changed in 1600's London, I was 16, I don't really know who changed me, but the person to find me was Alastair, he's the closest person I have to family, that's pretty much it to be honest"

I finished speaking just as the door opened.

"Ooh there back. Where through here" As soon as Alice spoke four inhumanly gorgeous vampires walked through the door, the first was big like a bear with dark hair, he had his arm wrapped around the tall blonde, she looked like she'd just walked of the cover of vogue, I was mesmerized just looking at her, next was a tall blonde male, he was muscular, but nothing in comparison to the other one, he walked straight over to Alice and kissed her forehead, lastly was a motherly looking woman with caramel coloured hair, she smiled warmly at me.

"Who's this Alice?" The tall blonde hissed, Alice didn't seem to notice her tone.

"This is Isabella, she's on her own, she just got here, from…where did you come from?"

"I'd been travelling in Italy" I whispered diverting my eyes from the blonde

"Alice, you can't just invite anyone in here, you were on your own, she could have attacked you!"

"No she wouldn't Rosalie, I can see the future, remember? Anyway you let me and Jasper in"

"That was different!"

"Hey, babe settle down, everyone's okay" The big bulky man spoke, "Hi Isabella, I'm Emmett and as you have properly heard this is Rosalie" He smiled goofily making me giggle.

"Hello dear I'm Esme, and the man sitting behind Alice is Jasper, are you planning to stay?"

"Well, if that's okay with you, I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room" she smiled "My husband and youngest son will be back soon, so we can introduce you to them, and then stay as long as you like"

"Thank you. Your house is quite magnificent"

"Oh, thank you, when you have a lot of time on your hands its easy to do, ahh, the others are back"

A tall boy walked through the door, he was smaller than Emmett and Jasper, and slightly lankier, but he was gorgeous, his hair was bronze and messy, with all his features perfected, he was dazzling me, his kind expression changed when he saw me, I was slightly taken aback.

"Who's this Alice?"

"You should know Edward, don't be angry at me, this is Isabella"

"I can't read her mind" I gasped

"You read minds?!"

"Well I thought I did, but obviously not yours" He turned back to Alice "This makes me uneasy"

"Well it will give you a chance of living like the rest of us then" Emmett piped up

"Shut up Emmett" He growled "I'm sorry for being rude Isabella, it just surprised me not reading someone's mind"

"Its fine, I don't blame you I could have been anyone"

As I finished speaking another male walked through the door, his hair blonde and sleeked back, he could have been a model and I could have cried out because this man was the man from the last of my human memories, the man who I'd been searching for, for over 300 years. The man standing in front of me was my father.

**Wow! I am so surprised the amount of story alerts and favourite stories and reviews the first chapter got, thank you so much, that got me really motivated!**

**I hope this chapters alright, I just wanted her to meet the rest of the family first, but next chapter will be more Bella/Carlisle, but will he know who she is?**

**A special thanks to Lady Dragona who keeps leaving really lovely reviews for me, it really helps! :]**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible where it will all kick off…Please review :]**

**xxx **


	3. You Don't Remember

**Bella POV**

I began to shake, I couldn't believe I had found him, I began taking deep breaths to calm myself down, but the nerves were getting too much.

"Is she alright Ali? Her nerves are all over the place" I heard Jasper speaking behind me, but I only had enough focus for my father. A wave of calm washed over me, enough-so that I could hear Alice speaking to me.

"Isabella, are you alright, your nerves seem a bit haywire" I kept my focus on my father and noticed a slight twinge when Alice said my name, Edward shot him a look of confusion, but he brushed it off.

"Hello, you must be…Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I hear you may be staying with us" I noticed the slight pause he took before he said my name, but most importantly I noticed he didn't know who I was.

My breath hitched in my throat, I was lost on what to say, I could feel all eyes on me, I needed to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Isabella, are you alright?" An angel spoke, his voice smooth like velvet, it was Edward, he had a look of genuine concern upon his face, I managed to smile at him and turned back to my father.

"You…you don't know me?" 

"What is she talking about? How is anyone supposed to know you?, we've all only just met you" Rosalie hissed in my direction, I could feel my anger rising, what gave her the right to question me?

"Actually not _all _of you have just met me, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen and that man over there is my father" As soon as I said it I regretted it, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, I'd had this day planned out in my head for so long. I looked up to my fathers horrified expression

"Bella" He cried out

"How could you forget me daddy" A large sob escaped my lips, the night he left was replaying over and over again in my head.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, sweetheart, daddy will be going out for a while so you have to be good for Victoria"_

"_I will daddy"_

"_And you have to go to bed when your told"_

"_I will"_

_He kissed by forehead and began to walk to the door, as he touched the handle he turned back to me_

"_I love you Bella, I always will, you're the light in my darkness" Then he left _

I didn't understand what he meant that night, but it was a memory that never left me, I can still remember his smell, what he was wearing and most of all I remember that being was the last time I saw him.

"Bella, sweetheart, I thought…" His lip was trembling, I didn't notice anyone else in the room, but I knew they were there.

"You told me you would never leave me, you said you would find me whenever I was lost"

"I thought you would have had a family, children, grandchild, I thought you would have a long and happy life, I didn't think you would still be…"

"Alive? Did you ever come back to see me? You know I would have told nobody. For over 300 years I have searched for you, hoping you would have looked for me" I burst into dry sobs, struggling for breath I didn't need. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, I knew it was my father, he pulled me onto his lap like he did when I was little and I'd grazed my knee, I buried my head into his chest and cried. 

I breathed in his scent and tightly held onto him, scared that if I let go he wouldn't be there anymore, I could feel him trembling under me, his head rested on mine.

"If anyone wouldn't mind telling us what's going on here?" From only the couple of hours I had been here I could tell Rosalie wasn't a patient person. My dad raised his head but still kept tight hold of me.

"Rose, please…" I heard him whisper

"Please what? She comes into this house, barely tells us anything about her, then all of a sudden she's shouting daddy at you"

"Rosalie, That's enough!" I was shocked to hear my father raise his voice "I will tell you soon I just need to see Bella on my own for a while…please"

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme's warm caring voice came from the other side of the room."

"I will explain it all to you soon, I just need…" The sound of everyone leaving echoed in my ears, I looked up to see my dad looking down at me.

"Bella, have you any idea?" I was taken aback, I would have thought he'd want me here

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go I just thought…"

"No-no, silly Bella, I mean do you have any idea how much I have missed you, wished I could hold my precious little girl, to have you here is so surreal, what happened to you?" I explained about how Victoria took me to the Kingsley's, how they adopted me and what Henry did, I told him about the forest and when Alastair found me and told me about him. 

"Alastair? Well I never, he didn't seem the sort to me" He started to laugh "How old were you when it…happened"

"16"

"Oh Bella your so young, even younger than Edward! You didn't deserve this!""But dad I did, don't you see, if I hadn't been turned I would never have found you, never be able to sit with you like this" He drew me into him and we sat like that for hours, all the while he sang me an old nursery rhyme.

The hours past and someone knocked on the door.

"Dear Isabella, it looks like I have some explaining to do"

"You never told them about me?" I was slightly hurt

"Oh Bella! I wanted to, but it hurt just to think about you, I had to keep every memory of you bottled up, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" In my heart it felt like he pushed me to the back of his mind, he had moved on and got a new family with more children, but I couldn't bare of the thought of being away from him again.

"Yeah I do, just please don't leave me again" He kissed me on the forehead and shouted for everyone to come in. The room slowly filled with vampires all staring at me sitting on their fathers knee.

"I should explain" My father started "When I was 17 I met a girl from the next town, I soon fell or thought I was in love with her so we agreed to consummate our relationship"

"This isn't the 1600's Carlisle, you had SEX" Emmett burst out laughing to be stopped by Edward whacking him.

"Anyway, it was a few weeks later when she visited my house claiming to be pregnant, in those days it was unacceptable not to be married and have a child, so on my eighteenth birthday we married and she moved into my fathers house with me, six months to the day she went into labour, it was a very difficult labour a one which either the baby or my wife died, my wife refused for the baby to go and in a sense sacrificed herself, therefore Isabella was born, the rest is really history" The room was quite for a few minutes.

"Why? Why did you not tell me, you listened to me cry about my son, about how I wished for children, while all the time you had a daughter, a beautiful little girl. Did you not trust me enough?"

"Esme, I could barely think her name without being in agony, I missed her so much"

"I have to sit outside to clear my head, this is all too much" Esme ran out and the door slammed shut.

"Oh well this is great, shall we all play happy families now, a proper family, biological, you won't need your substitute children now will you! There you go Isabella, we kept him warm for you, now he's all yours" Rosalie spat and stormed out the door with Emmett close behind mouthing sorry to me and Carlisle. All that were left was Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Bella, don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around" Alice smiled at me

"Alice please will you look after Bella, I need to speak to Esme" I gasped and gripped my fathers shirt.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be back very soon, I need to make it right" He released my fingers and went outside.

"So Bella, do you have any clothes and stuff" I watched as Alice's grin extended.

"Well not really, I left everything in Italy, I was in a rush"

"Yaaaayy!! Well we better go shopping you will need a completely new wardrobe" I groaned, making Alice frown at me.

"Well its just, I don't really like shopping" Alice looked like I had just slapped her.

"I will state one fact Isabella, NO sister of mine will be a fashion disaster, you are coming willing or I will drag you there" Alice playfully growled 

"Okay, okay I'll go"

"Alice, give her a chance to get settled" His voice was so serene, Edward looked and smirked at me.

"I just saved you there, you owe me" With that he stood up, kissed me of the cheek and gracefully walked at the room, I sat there for a few seconds in shock, I couldn't feel like this for someone I just met.

"Woah! What have you done to Eddy, for him to get up and kiss someone is like me burning all my credit cards and clothes" Alice giggled "I think someone's got a crush"

"Alice…I" I began to stutter, she winked at me and went back to rambling about the massive shopping trip she had planned, this was going to be a long day.

**Wow, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, I'm really grateful, I hope everyone likes this chapter, I decided to make it a bit lighter at the end :]**

**Next chapter: Will Esme forgive Carlisle? Will Rosalie come round? Edward & Bella?**

**Hopefully next update will be up at Friday at the latest, any suggestions totally welcome :]**


	4. I Love You

**Some people said they would like other peoples POV as well and I agree, as I want to put other peoples feelings in :] So hope you like x**

**Esme POV**

He had soft blonde curls, big blue doe eyes and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, then as soon as I got him I lost him, so I decided to loose myself until my angel found me on the verge of death and brought me to his own heaven, for so long I was truly happy. The nights after my change I would cry to him about my little boy, about how I longed to hold him and my angel held me, he listened to me cry and didn't interrupt, I knew he wouldn't know how I was feeling, but today I find out he did.

The beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and deep golden eyes was his daughter, thinking about it I can see the resemblance between the two of them, same bone structure, same smile, he had something I truly wanted and he couldn't bare to tell me, I was so absorbed with my thoughts I didn't realise he had sat down next to me.

"Esme, I'm…"

"No, don't say your sorry, don't say it, that would mean your sorry she came back and I know you couldn't be"

"I need to make things right I need to explain"

"Carlisle, do you think I'm angry you have a daughter? Do you think I don't want her here? Because if you do I worry about how you see me" The lump was rising in my throat, but I couldn't cry.

"The only reason I'm hurt is you felt you couldn't confide in me, you felt I couldn't handle the truth, but I can, she's now my daughter, as soon as she told us you were her father she became my daughter"

"I didn't know what had happened to her, she was left alone without a mother or a father, I had let her down, broke my promise, I felt I didn't deserve to have a daughter, so I pushed her to the back of my mind, trying to concentrate on my new children. When I turned Edward I realised how much I missed being a father, when he called me dad for the first time I suddenly felt more complete, then when I had Rosalie, a daughter, the wound burst open and I realised, I had let her down more for not going back for her and to tell you this, that I had a daughter when I was a human, you would realise what a monster I am for leaving her" Carlisle's words cut me, I put my arms around his neck and my face in the crook of his neck, we sat and hugged and I felt like we had just fallen in love again.

"Esme, there's someone I should introduce you to properly" He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

I could see Alice was chatting enthusiastically, obviously really excited at the new arrival, I turned my head and saw her. On second look I caught how beautiful she was, her smile was warm and radiant, her hair was a rich chocolate colour and even for a vampire she looked some-what fragile.

"Bella" Carlisle called to her, see looked up and on seeing him her smile lit up the room.

"Come here darling, there's someone you should meet properly" She got up and danced over to where we were standing.

"I know you've met but this is Esme, my wife" I took a step towards Bella.

"I should start by apologising to you Bella, it was a shock, but I should have **never **walked out like that, I hope you can forgive me"

"Don't worry Esme, I would have reacted the same way, I shouldn't have told you like that" I could automatically see the sincerity in her eyes, I had already fallen in love with her.

"Whenever you need anyone, if your sad, angry, happy, I'll be there" I stepped forward to hug her

"Thank you mom" She whispered in my ear, I suddenly felt complete.

**Bella POV**

Esme went to hug me, I had never had a proper mother, of course I had guardians like the Kingsley's, but nothing compared to that warmth you got off a mother when she hugged you and as soon as Esme hugged me I felt all that motherly warmth run through my veins. I was shocked by the feelings that shot through me in that moment and I felt I had to tell her in my own way.

"Thank you mom" I knew that was all she needed to know I accepted her. I could feel a tap on my shoulder, I carefully manoeuvred myself out of Esme's embrace to see the ever youthful looks of my father.

"Bella, would you like to see the room which will be yours"

"Does that mean I can stay!"

"Of course Bella, we wouldn't have it any other way"

"Well of course I would love to then!!"

"Just to warn you Bella, its pretty bare at the moment, but once Esme has her magical way it will be a place to call yours" He grabbed me by the hand and we walked to the second floor of the house.

"Straight down the hall is Edwards room and that door next to it is yours, my office is across the hall from you, above you is Rosalie and Emmett, sorry about that" He laughed to himself "You'll understand in time love" I walked down the white hallway to the room which would be mine and turned the knob, I gasped as I looked in the room, it was a beautiful shade of light blue, with only windows for the far wall, the view could only be described as breath-taking, I could see the river running through the forest, the light sparkling off it in all directions.

"I take get the impression you like it" I turned around to see Edward leaning against the door frame, he looked like a Greek god in all his glory.

"Em, Yes I love it, the views just…wow!"

"Glad you like, I'm glad everything's alright between you and Esme, she really is the best mom anyone could ask for"

"She's lovely, I get the impression your really close"

"Esme's been my mom for so long, she knows me inside out, same with Carlisle…not that I'm taking him off you its just…"

"Don't worry Edward, he's you father just as much as mine, he changed you and cared for you, for a long time, I'm not jealous" I giggled and walked forward to Edward "So what do you do for fun?"

"Well, we could go have a walk in the forest"

"What we waiting for then" I grabbed Edwards hand and we ran down the stairs nearly throwing Emmett off the banister and out to the edge of the forest.

"Race you to the very centre of the forest" Edward laughed

"There's no point I'll win hands down" I mocked gasped and sprinted off in front of him.

"You'll never no, if you never try" I shouted back to him, I heard a chuckle behind me.

I felt free like a bird spreading its wings for the first time, it was totally exhilarating until I saw a blur of Edward run past me, I pushed myself harder but couldn't get past him, he stopped right in the centre of the forest.

"I told you, you would never beat me" He was still laughing, I growled at him.

"How on earth did you win…I was a good 30 seconds in front"

"I'm fast" He sat down in the light, his skin sparkling like millions of tiny little diamonds, I sat down next to him, unconsciously braiding blades of grass between my fingers.

"What are you thinking?" Edward abruptly broke the silence "Its just I'm not used to being immune to someone's thoughts" He seemed wary that he'd overstepped the line. I thought about it for a moment.

"I'm thinking about the last time I saw my father, how I cried for three days after he went, then about today seeing him for the first time and sitting here with…you"

Edward clasped my hand tightly.

"This isn't like me, I don't do this" I turned my whole body towards him

"Don't be afraid" I breathed

"Bella, I think…I no we haven't spent much time together, but from the moment I saw you, I've just felt protective of you"

"Oh right, thank you" I began to get up, but Edward pulled me back down.

"That wasn't what I meant to say Bella, I-I I think I love you" Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed me lightly on the lips, then passionately, I jolt of electricity jump through me I tangled my hands through his bronzed hair, I lost control, he broke contact with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I don't know what happened" I put my finger on his lips

"Edward, don't ever say sorry for kissing me again" I smiled and leant forward to kiss him again.

**I'm sorry about the last chapter underlining, I don't know what happened as I didn't underline it myself, though my last fanfic Mystery underlined a few chapters, so ill try prevent it this time.**

**Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope this chapter satisfied everyone's questions :]**

**Thank you xx**


	5. A thorn in Edwards side

_**Bella POV**_

Nothing mattered when I was with him, we stayed in the forest until the sun began to set, and the moon began to appear. Edward pulled me down so we were both lying looking up at the stars, my head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me, the stars twinkled and shone, I had never felt so happy.

"Alice will be watching us" Edward whispered at me, I turned my head to look up at him.

"She's waited so long for me to find someone, and now I have…"

"Can she hear in her visions, like if people speak can she hear?"

"I've never really thought about that…why?"

"Because I just want to say 'Alice, stop watching us'" Edward laughed

"I don't think she would have heard that, and if she did she'd ignore you, this is too juicy for her to resist"

"Hmmm, I take it Alice likes gossip"

"That's an understatement, she **lives **for gossip"

"Oh well, at least we've made her day"

"No Bella, you've made her day" I turned around embarrassed, if I had been human my cheeks would be on fire.

"We should get back, Carlisle and Esme will be doing their nut!"

"Edward!" I cried while sitting upwards

"Yes love?"

"What's that in the bushes?" Just as I spoke and enormous creature slunk out of the trees and mossy growth, he was bigger than anything I'd ever seen, much bigger than Emmett, it looked like an overgrown wolf. Edward sprung up, fast and gracefully, pushing me behind him.

"Where not on your territory" I guessed he was communicating through minds, the wolf growled.

"No we don't have to leave, were on our rightful side" A smell I hadn't noticed drifted over burning my nose. I looked back at the wolf trying to ignore the smell when he began to shake.

"Edward, what's hap…"

"He's changing back to human form, he's a werewolf" Edward cut me off.

"I thought werewolves only came out on a full moon, it's not a full moon"

"Tell THEM that" Edward murmured so low I could barely hear him, I looked back ahead to see the wolf now a boy, he was tall, taller than Edward, at least 6'6, his hair jet black flowing to his shoulders.

"Cullen, you've brought another vampire, where did she come from?"

"She has a name, its Bella, and Bella is Carlisle's biological daughter" Edward said putting extra emphasis on my name.

"Yeah well Sam's getting angry, how many more vampires are going to come?"

"Well how would I know? vampires pass through all the time, should I take a tally"

"Don't start with me Cullen! how many?"

"No more, Bella was a surprise, nobody knew she existed" Edward squeezed my hand as he spoke.

"Hmpfh, well make sure of it, or Sam will reconsider the treaty"

"Sam can't just reconsider the treaty, we haven't broken the rules"

"Don't shoot the messenger, just tell the rest of the blood suckers no-more"

"Fine, but don't threaten me again Black"

"Don't worry I'm gone" He said while walking past me, Edward gripped my hand even harder.

"And by the way, for a vampire she's not bad" A growl rose in Edwards throat, he was about to attack.

"Go now!" I yelled at the werewolf, he shrugged his shoulders and ran off.

"It's alright Edward, he was only messing" Edward sighed.

"You didn't have to listen to what he was thinking, ever since we got here that Jacob Blacks been a thorn in my side"

"Well don't think about it, anyway it's you and me now" I smiled and kissed him on the lips "Now let's get going, Esme and dad will be doing their nut!" I grabbed his hand and we ran together through the forest and back to the white mansion, I still couldn't comprehend its beauty.

"I think we should wait before we tell Carlisle about our relationship" Edward whispered to me.

"I agree, I just got him back, I don't want to upset him" As I spoke Edward pulled me behind a tree

"One last kiss for the road" He smiled a crooked smile which would have made my heart stop if were beating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tip-toes; I slowly kissed him on the lips and pulled away.

"That's all your getting" I teased "Now let's go"

I dragged him up to the front door, him pouting all the way there. I carefully opened the door and walked in, Edward shouted behind me.

"Were home! I was just giving Bella a tour of Forks!

"Were upstairs you two" Esme's warm voice shouted down the stairs "Come-up". Edward squeezed my hand and laughed.

"What?" I questioned

"Nothing, come on" Edward replied innocently, pulling me up the stairs. We got to the last step and walked along to my room, I looked at Edward questionably, and he just smiled and pulled in the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, I gasped as I saw my father standing with Esme, Jasper and Alice standing with Rosalie and Emmett in the corner. Then I saw my room properly, it was gorgeous, with a massive cream sofa, a TV, rows and rows of books, it had all been done out on my benefit I grinned like a Cheshire cat and ran into my father's open arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"You're welcome sweetheart, it was Esme's idea" I turned to Esme and hugged her as well.

"This means you can't leave Bella" My father chuckled

"I wouldn't want to" I smirked "This is perfect, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, your reaction says it all…but I have bad news, I rang up forks high and your starting tomorrow" I grimaced "I was going to enroll you as a sophomore, but decided to let you be with Edward and Alice, so you're a Junior"

"So I'm not on my own!"

"No so don't worry about anything, you'll be with the other two and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie will be there if ever you need them"

"Thank you" I said as I kissed my father's cheek.

"We'll leave you alone to absorb the day, if you need anything just call" Everyone left my room except Alice who was lingering behind.

"OHMIGOD" she cried "You and Edward, a match made in heaven" I was just about to open my mouth, when Alice winked at me holding her hand to her lips

"I won't tell" She giggled and danced out my room.

I collapsed on the sofa and day-dreamed about the most perfect day.

**Jacob Black :] don****'****t worry he****'****ll feature more towards the end **

**Next chapter school :]**

**Please review and thank you for all my other ones :]**

**Rosalie will become nicer next chapter also xx **


	6. Forks High

_**Bella POV**_

I must of sat there all night, reliving my day, for 24 small hours it had certainty been eventful. I jumped up off the sofa and stretched out all my limbs, I twirled around to the wardrobe and had a look in, there was racks and racks of clothes, shoes and jewellery, my jaw hit the floor as I walked in, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and quickly slipped them on.

"Belllllaaaa…ooh you found the wardrobe then" Alice simply glided in the room and looked me up and down.

"That's what your wearing?"

"Ermm yeah, its nice"

"Nice for a boring person"

"Alice its not a boring outfit, it just simple" Alice walked further into the wardrobe.

"I like this" She chucked a revealing, short bright pink dress at me, I looked at it in disgust.

"Two words, no way"

"Awww come on its your first day at school"

"Exactly, I don't want a reputation"

"Fine, fine, you'll regret it though"

"I won't, now come on lets go" I walked out the door in front of Alice and sped down the stairs and into the gleaming kitchen where most of the family was.

"Morning"

"Bella your ready, we best get going" Edward winked from the other side of the room.

"Yes, don't want to be late for your first day Bells" I ran forward and lightly pecked my father on the cheek.

"Right, your coming with me, Jasper and Alice in my car and Rosalie and Emmett are going in the jeep" I nodded following Edward out the door, his voice was hypnotic I could only barely move my legs while he was walking in front of me.

"Bell's!" My father shouted from behind me, I snapped my head round "Remember this is your first day, if you at all feel uncomfortable call Esme and she'll come get you" I smiled, it felt good to get looked after again

"I will" I replied running out the door to catch up with the others.

"Wait!"

"Get in Bella, were going to be late" Alice sighed impatiently, I slid in the front seat of the very new, shiny Volvo.

"Ready?" Edward grinned at me

"As I'll ever be" And the car sped off down the road.

The ride to school was uneventful, we got there in 10minutes exactly, Jasper high-fived Edward for 'beating the record' and Emmett growled because it was his record Edward beat.

"We need to go to the office to get your timetable" Edward grabbed my hand and took me quickly to the office, I had a few odd looks off people as we walked there.

"People are looking at me" I squirmed

"You'll have to get used to that one, your part of the Cullen's now"

We walked into the spacious office to find an old red-headed woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Edward" The way she looked at Edward it was if she was flirting with him.

"Hello Mrs Cope, this is Isabella" All eyes were then directed at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cu…."

"Hale" Edward interrupted me "She's Jasper and Rosalie's younger sister, they've been searching for her since their parents died and they were separated"

"Oh, Mrs Cullen must be overjoyed to have her youngest niece back"

"Ermm, yeah she is…"

"Well here's your timetable, and return this slip at the end of the day with all you teachers signatures', have a nice day!" I took the pieces of paper and walked out the office.

"Hale?"

"Yeah…it would be too obvious if they'd thought Carlisle and Esme had adopted again" I nodded and looked at my timetable.

"Gym first" I sighed, If I were human I would have dreaded this due my inability to stay vertical, thankfully that all disappeared once I was turned, but it still worried me.

"Do you have gym?"

"No, this is our only lesson not together"

"Oh" I said deflated

"Don't worry Bella, it wont be long till your sitting next to me again" He bent down and kissed my neck, electricity rocketed up my spine.

"Alright…see you later?"

"Of course my love, now go before your late" I skipped off to my first lesson, leaving Edward behind.

When I arrived I was already late, everyone had seemed to have started, I walked up to the man holding a whistle.

"Hi, I'm new…Isabella CuHale" I nearly slipped up

"Oh yes I remember, another of the Cullen clan, you as good as em'?"

"No-no I'm not the best as sports"

"Hmmm, right well I'm coach Clapp, lets partner you with…" His eyes scanned the room landing on a baby faced boy "Mike". The boy nearly jumped out the window with joy.

"Take your shoes off, but next week you need proper uniform" I swiftly nodded and walked over to this Mike boy.

"Hi, you must be Isabella!"

"Bella and yeah I am, your Mike right?"

"Yep that's me Mike Newton, so you're a Hale?"

"Yeah I'm Rosalie and Jaspers sister, Esme's niece"

"Well you're the most beautiful"

"Em, thanks"

"Your welcome" He smirked "Right lets get going where doing laps"

The gym lesson dragged on and on with Newton talking constantly about forks and his social life, I think he mentioned about being single 20 times at least. The bells sound was like music to my ears, then I made a mistake in asking Mike something.

"Hey Mike, do you no where locker 456 is"

"Do I!, I'll walk you" I could have cried when he offered, note to self avoid Mike at all times possible.

"Thanks" I said through gritted teeth.

We walked to the locker in silence, this worried me more than Mike chewing my ears off.

"Well this is it"

"Thanks Mike, I owe you" Just as I was about to turn away Mike leaned in and kissed me, I didn't have time to push him off as he had already been pulled off me, I expected to see an very angry Edward holding Mike by his shirt, but it wasn't Edward it was Rosalie.

"Get off my sister Newton" Rosalie roughly pushed him to one side

"She wanted that!"

"She wanted that! She was squirming from under you, your gross"

"Oh, well that's that Queen Rosalie has spoken, the Cullen's and Hales walk round here like there to good for the rest of us, then one comes along and speaks to us lower people and you forbid her!"

"Yeah Newton do us a favour and get lost"

"Gladly! Bella" He turned back to me "When there off you back call me" I tried not to, but I burst out laughing, Mike went bright red and stormed off, I looked up to see Rosalie smirking as well.

"Thanks"

"No Bella, you don't have to thank me, I should say sorry, I didn't treat you very well I just though you were going to take Carlisle off us, he's my dad as well y'no and I love him a lot, then you come along and your biological, jealously overtook me, I'm sorry Bella, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I'm not here to take him away, he's just as much your father as he is mine" I stepped forward and hugged Rosalie.

"For someone so small you give pretty tight hugs"

"I'm famed for it" I giggled "Do you think Esme will come get me?"

"Of course Bella, has Newton upset you?"

"No well yes but everything's a bit to much today I just want to go home"

"Well I have a study break now so I'll take you"

"Thanks…actually could you take me to the hospital?"

"Sure, I'll tell Edward where you are when I get back, he thinks highly of you" Rosalie took my hand and led me out the door to my father.

**Sorry this is a bit of a boring chapter, but Bella and Rosalie like each other!**

**Next chapter will be mostly between Bella and Carlisle as they haven****'****t really had a proper reunion yet!**

**Thank you for all my reviews :]**

**Also give my new fic a look I****'****ll Be There!**

**Please review xoxo **


	7. It led me to you

_**Edward POV**_

Double math's dragged, I was getting impatient for break so I could see Bella, and her face flowed in my mind. As soon as the bell rang I leapt to my feet, a little too fast for the humans, but I wasn't bothered, I just had to see her, just as I turned the corner Rosalie was coming through the entrance.

"Where've you been?"

"The hospital"

"Why? It's your study break; you're not supposed to leave"

"Why would I need to study? I've taken the exams hundreds of times and I was taking Bella there"

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Settle down Edward, she's fine, just a bit overwhelmed, Newton tried to hit on her and she missed Carlisle"

"N-e-w-t-o-n tried to hit on her"

"I told him where to go" I barely listened to what she said I just went storming off to find Mike Newton.

"Edward wait!" still ignoring her I stormed into the cafeteria, Alice was in the corner smirking, I knew then I wouldn't lose total control. I looked ahead to see Newton trying to flirt with that annoying girl, Jessica I think her name was, I stormed towards them.

"Newton do you have to hit on everything that moves?" I hissed at him, Jessica was staring intently at me flicking her hair, her thoughts were shallow.

_I wonder if Edward will hit him, I would like totally understand, the girl is like his like sister, oh my god he's overprotective how sweet, maybe I could befriend the new girl then I'd be like his sisters best friend._

I plugged out her thoughts and waited for Newton's response, he looked shocked I'd spoke to him.

"Sh-she came on to me" Nerves were showing

"No I don't think she did, tell me again"

"No, I think I'm wrong, I kissed her"

"Yeah you did" I hadn't realised my hands were balled into fists "Go near her again and you'll not be able to kiss anyone, again"

"No-no I won't"

"Good" I began to walk away, before I heard Newton mutter.

"Asshole" He tried to whisper but I would of heard if it had just fell off his tongue, I swung round and hit him square on the jaw, it was only a flick to me, but to him it would have been the worst punch of his life.

"I think you understand now" I walked off to sit with my family.

"That could have gone wrong Edward" Rosalie scorned me "If you had of drawn blood you may have exposed us"

"Well I didn't Rosalie; Alice wouldn't have let it go that far"

"Yeah, well visions change" I ignored her and began to day-dream of my Bella.

_**Bella POV**_

Rosalie dropped me right beside the entrance, a wave of panic swept over me, I hadn't really spoke to my father properly since I'd arrived and now knowing I was about to panicked me. I walked through to the front desk, a blonde woman was sitting there, she was quite young, mid-twenties maybe, and her eyes widened a little when she saw me, which was normal in all these years.

"Ermm, Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen" Her cheeks flushed a little when I mentioned his name

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well no, but…"

"What's your name?"

"Isabella C-Hale" I nearly messed up again.

"You could only be a relation" She muttered, not intending for me to hear, as she began making a call.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen? Yes-yes" She began to giggle, I rolled my eyes "There's a girl here, says she's Isabella Hale, yeah, alright" She put the phone down staring intently at me "He says go straight up, 3rd floor, his office is the first room you'll see"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked to the elevator, stepping in and going straight up to the 3rd floor. I slowly stepped out into the bright hallway, and turned to my left, my eyes quickly flashing to the room with the name Dr. Cullen painted on the front, and I carried on towards it and knocked timidly.

"Come in" I pushed the door and found myself standing in a smallish room, the paper work neatly organized and a couple of photos scattered round.

"Isabella" My father rose to his feet and hugged me close, I breathed in his scent, I felt like my 5 year old self again, when he used to pull me close and pretend he was never going to let me go.

"Dad…" My voice broke, and I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella? Oh Bella sweetheart, your alright now, your okay" He lightly picked me off my feet and sat me on his lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck, while I shook.

"Daddy…I missed you, you never came back to me"

"My darling girl, you don't remember but the night I woke up as a vampire I saw you, you were sitting on the edge of you bed, your tiny frame wracked with tears, you were all on your own, which broke my heart. I knew I was okay though, I wouldn't hurt you the window frame was between us and I could just about stand it, I tapped on the window, I just had to see your beautiful face once more, you turned to me and straight away your face lit up, you ran to the window and put your little palm up against it, I told you I loved you and had to leave as you bedroom door was opening…"

"I-I remember, that was the night I was given away"

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't have been put though that, you do know I love you"

"I no…now, but when you first went I thought you didn't…didn't want me anymore" I looked up "But I know it wasn't like that anymore"

"I'm glad…how are you settling in baby?"

"I like it; I mean it's nice to be with a family, someone to care for me and for me to care for them"

"Esme's especially happy that you're here"

"She is? She likes me"

"If she didn't like you, she wouldn't really like me would she?" He laughed; I smiled at the memories flooding back when he laughed.

I stood up and picked up a photo off his desk, it was of the whole family, they were all laughing, it was such a lovely picture, what made me smile the most was the strong bond you could see by just looking at the picture of Edward and my dad, dad's arm was ruffling Edwards hair, Edward was laughing trying to shrug him off, I touched the photo and I was there watching the photo being taken watching as my father ruffled his sons hair, both laughing, Emmett yelled that Edward was being a daddies boy setting everyone into hysterics, I gasped as I felt my father shaking my shoulders, bringing me back.

"Bella, Bells, are you alright?" My eyes began to adjust to my surroundings again.

"Dad, don't worry I'm alright, it's something I've always been able to do, I can touch something and be back when the item was taken, bought, whatever was done I can relive that time" My dad just stared at me for some time.

"I think this is your power Bella, it's quite a special one as well" I giggled "I have a very talented daughter, don't I?"

"Well…"

"I think I do" He paused for a moment "You gave me quite a shock when you zoned out like that, I thought you were going to collapse"

"I'm fine, honestly"

"I know now, did you not enjoy school?"

"It was a bit overwhelming"

"That's absolutely fine you can go back when you're ready"

"Thanks dad, I do love you"

"I know, and I love you Bell's" I hugged him so tight, and from then I knew I was alright.

**I'm sorry about the delay in updating this chapter, I was a bit stuck on this chapter so I hope it's alright, next chapter won't be as happy for the Cullen's :[**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing ;]**

**And please review this chapter :]**

**xxx**


	8. Found her

_**Bella POV**_

We left the hospital and drove back to the house; I felt an odd sense of comfort knowing I was 'home' with people waiting for me there. I could vaguely see Alice running over to the car, I quickly jumped out to hear news she was obviously dying to tell me.

"Hey Dad, Bella!" My dad walked in laughing, leaving me with the hyper little vampire.

"Calm down it can't be that good" I giggled as she took my hand leading me in.

"Yeah it is…..Edward hit Newton" She practically exploded with excitement.

"You mean actually hit him"

"Yeah, dislocated his jaw, the look on his face…there's a downside though"

"What…?" I replied apprehensively.

"Well Newton went to see the principle and…."

"And what?"

"Edwards been suspended for 3 days and Esme is furious!"

"3 whole days! What do you mean Esme's furious?"

"Well…none of us have ever been suspended or risked exposure like this…so she's grounded him"

"Grounded him!!!" I burst out laughing, Edward being grounded seemed so wrong.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Carlisle will hit the roof" I grimaced.

"So no night time runaways"

"Nope Edward will have no way out the way Esme's been watching him"

I was silent for a minute as we walked through the front door; the atmosphere was quite frosty as we entered the front room. Esme was sitting on the sofa talking so low I wasn't able to hear to my dad; Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV and Jasper didn't seem to be there.

"Welcome home Bella, how was your first morning?" Esme greeted me, I cringed as she said morning, I was and immortal vampire and I could even do a day at school.

"Hey, it was alright, a bit overwhelming"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled, just as a loud bang sounded "If he has broken anything Carlisle…"

"Shall I check?" I quickly volunteered.

"Go on then Bella, you can convince him to calm down" I looked at Alice still standing beside me, she indicated for me to go up. I skipped out the room and straight upstairs, taking a deep breath I walked down to the end room, the door was shut so I tapped a couple of times.

"What is it Carlisle? Are you going to ground me any longer, I'm sure you can't do this?"

"Ermm, no Edward it's me Bella" The room went silent for a moment until the door slowly opened.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there" He quickly embraced me in a hug "I should have listened for Carlisle's thoughts"

"It's alright…so what did you break?" I giggled

"Well it's not a break as such" He looked embarrassed as he led me in the room, I gasped as I saw the massive dent in the wall.

"What did you do?"

"Kind-of kicked it, only to vent my anger"

"You certainly vented it" I laughed, as he pulled me on the sofa with him.

"I missed you today" He purred, I looked into his velvet eyes and warmth rose up in me.

"I missed you more" Edward pouted and put on a shocked face.

"Did you punch anyone?"

"No…"

"Therefore I win, I missed you more" I playfully growled and pushed him on his back, I put my lips to his and passionately kissed him.

"EDWARD, BELLA!" There in the doorway stood Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle frowning and Esme was smirking.

"Dad!" I shot up startled

"Its not…well…Edward!" I practically yelled for him to help me

"Carlisle I love Bella and as your son I think you should support us…this is the first time I've felt happy in years"

"Edward…I'm not sure whether to be happy or furious"

"Be happy…please Carlisle, we love each other" I could see the frown beginning to waver he sighed and looked at us both.

"I had a feeling something like this was happening…Edward you're so happy it's unreal, every time I see you I'm filled with pride and Bella just being with you its indescribable. I noticed the little looks you gave each other, but I just pushed it to the back of my mind hoping it might not be mentioned yet, I only just got you back Bell's, I don't want to lose you again" I put my arms around my dad's frame.

"You'll never lose me, I promise…does this mean you're not angry?" He ruffled my hair and looked back at Edward.

"No I'm not angry, just a little…shocked, if that's the right word" I smiled and kissed his chin.

"Thank you, this means the world" Edwards face lit-up after he realized everything was alright

"Does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Esme stepped forward smiling until she saw Edwards wall.

"Edward Cullen! You are still grounded, look at the state of that wall, how could you be so reckless? Come on, let's leave Edward" All three of us trooped out of Edwards room, before I closed the door, I turned to see him sitting on the bed pouting, I giggled a little and closed the door.

************

It was day two of Edwards punishment, I was surprised Emmett had seen these two days alive because I was sure Edward was about to kill him due to him tormenting Edward. I went through to sit at the kitchen counter where Esme was.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah, just a bit board"

"Well I could get Alice to take you…"

"No-no its okay" I quickly cut Esme off "There's boredom and then there's torture" Esme started to laugh

"Ok-ok…bad idea"

"Its alright I might just go for a run"

"Alright, but don't be too long, your father will be back from the hospital soon"

"Ok, see you soon" I quickly pecked Esme on the cheek and ran out the house, I hadn't ran properly in a few days, it felt wonderful stretching out all my limbs, I ran until I knew I was a bit too far away from the house, I lay down on a mossy patch of grass and closed my eyes, thinking about the past week, when I heard voices around me.

"Where close, very close" A deep voice I faintly recognized said

"Are you sure she's here" A higher girly voice sounded, this was one that seemed to be locked deep in my mind.

"Pretty positive, her scents so strong it's suffocating"

"Good, Bella won't be able to hide much longer" I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself yelping, I looked around, I wasn't sure which way these people were coming from, I was trapped, I ran out of the clearing I was sitting in and looked behind me, I must have got away, I ran about a mile before bumping into a frantic Alice.

"Bella!" She cried pulling me into a hug

"Who are they?" I whispered as we began running again, back to the house.

"I thought you might be able to answer that! I saw two vampires, a male and a female and I saw you lying in the clearing, have you any idea how close they were too you? About 5 or 6 meters, if you hadn't got out there when you did…well I don't know"

"What do they want?" Alice looked at me frantically.

"I'm not sure Bella, I'll keep an eye on you and them carefully, but we have to get back, Edward knows something wrong and if where any later, he'll make a break for it" Relief ran through me, I'd be able to see Edward soon and everything would be ok. I ran ahead of Alice straight upstairs to Edwards room, I could hear Alice come in downstairs and letting everyone know what had happened.

"Bella!" Edward cried "What's going on? Alice got a vision downstairs, she wouldn't let me see, I only got a glimpse of you and then she ran out the house" He paused for breath and look at me directly in the eyes and kissed me, I forgot all my worries, it was just me and him, nothing could hurt us, but then he broke away and reality hit me, hard. I took a deep breath and began.

"I don't know, I was day-dreaming when I heard voices, Alice says its two vampires, I think there after me" Edward eyes were wide, he took my hand and ran downstairs, where the whole family including my father were sitting.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get this sorted" My father was on his feet, his hand over mine.

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to search the perimeter, Alice and Jasper are going to go to where you were last, Edward your coming with me, where also going to have a hunt round and Esme will stay with you, here" He seemed to strongly say the word here, I decided not to argue and sat next to Esme.

"We'll all be back in an hour" My father smiled at me as they all ran out the door.

**I've decided to concentrate on this story because I didn't realize how hard it was to write two at the same time so readers of **_**I'll Be There **_**I'll be updating again when this fanfic is finished XD**

**Well I hope this chapter was alright…if it was too jumpy please tell me**

**Next chapter will be in Edwards POV :]**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for the reviews and please carry on reviewing. **


End file.
